EraThe Stone
by Lunar Rai
Summary: This is more of a story I invented under the influence of books like Harry Potter, Naruto, and many more. In the fist two chapters it tells you about the young girl named Chronis, but later on some bizzare creatures will appear. I worked hard on this enjo
1. Chapter 1

-Hey, I'm Lunar Myst and this is a story called Era

-Hey, I'm Lunar Rai and this is a story called Era. It's about a girl named Chronis, -which is pronounced kro-nis, who has no special talent and is pretty average. Her home -planet is a place called Ralis, and on this planet lives an assortment of creature. Most of -them are ordinary humans, but there also are a few people called elemontors. You'll -more about them in the story, but just know that Chronis is one of them. One last thing -you should know before we get started, any _Italic words_ are someone's thoughts.

-Enjoy the story!

**Era**

_Chronis, Chronis?_

"Chronis, wake up!"

The young child opened her eyes and gave a good, long yawn.

"This isn't the time to be sleeping, Chronis!" scolded the uptight teacher, "It's almost time for the final test and your attitude hasn't changed one bit!"

Chronis didn't see what her point was. She already knew that one of the familiars had gone missing and that the teachers, well Mrs. Famtas, believed that Chronis was the logical choice as to who wasn't getting a familiar. After all, she had no talents and was average at everything

"Now class," continued Mrs. Famtas, "you know that the end of your school days are coming near."

She paused as the class erupted into cheers. "But," she went on, "Your final test, I grant you, won't be easy. In fact, one of you might not even become an elemontor," she said, giving Chronis a side glance through her half-moon glasses.

Mrs. Famtas raised her voice as the class began to groan. "Now don't worry, this isn't a test to measure your intelligence. It's a test that's based on your personality, talents, strengths, weakness, and so on."

As the class gave her puzzled looks she asked, "Now who here knows what an elemontor is?"

_An elemontor, _thought Chronis, _is a being that can draw forth the power of one or two elements from their familiars, such as water, fire, or wind._

And sure enough, when someone answered the question, she was right.

"Now, who" Mrs. Famtas paused, "can tell me what a familiar is?"

The class grew quiet. A familiar is the most important part for an elemontor, yet, not many people knew what they were.

Realizing she was the only one who knew what they were and wishing she were still asleep, Chronis slowly raised her hand.

Mrs. Famtas almost didn't call on Chronis when a young boy with strawberry blonde hair named Matt foiled her plans in ignoring Chronis.

When Mrs. Famtas final called on her, Chronis tossed her long blonde hair away from her shocking blue and answered, "A familiar is a creature that holds the power of one or two elements. Another familiar may hold the same elements. Another familiar may hold the same elements, but each familiar is one of a kind. Because of this, it's hard to say what a familiar looks like, but the best description is that it's the perfect animal companion for its elemontor."

"Humph, no," replied Mrs. Famtas, "But because that's they only question you've answered all year I'll pretend you got it right."

Chronis scowled. She does something right and her teachers still treated her like dirt.

She tuned out, knowing what her teacher was going to say.

Chronis may have slept a lot during school and tests, but she knew more about familiars than most people. She knew that the fastest familiar would either pair up with the fastest person or the slowest, and that one of the smartest familiars would partner up with someone smart or in need of a brain. She also knew the elemontor and the familiar would act a lot alike too. As for what they looked like, well, that all depended on its elemontor and its elements.

When school ended, Chronis started on the forest path to home. Unfortunately, it was going to take longer than usual, thanks to some bothersome pests.

"Hey baby!" cried a voice from behind as Chronis nearly dodged a rock flying towards her.

She stared up the dirt road at her attackers with hatred. Standing in front of her were the twin terrors, Tamy and Matt.

Chronis turned and ran off the path, knowing that she could outrun Tamy, but not Matt. She knew she could take them one on one, but not both at the same time. After all, she was only nine.

Her plan was to get Matt to catch her near the river by her house, and knowing him it would've worked even if Chronis had told him of her plan. He grabbed her hand right when they got by the river and then swiftly let go.

Chronis grabbed a pebble and threw it, barely missing Matt's head. It flew into a man made hole inside a tree and landed with a thud somewhere inside.

"Ha," laughed Matt, "This is somehow gonna hurt me isn't it?"

Chronis smiled and gave him a slight nod. Matt looked at her and blushed, he really wished she wouldn't do that. All of a sudden he heard something snap. Matt looked up in time to see a small, but heavy log falling towards him before he was knocked out.

As Matt lay unconscious underneath the ancient log swing, Chronis ran back the way she came. She didn't get too far when she met back up with Tamy, and the timing couldn't be any better.

Tamy grabbed onto Chronis' shoulders. Chronis struggled to fight her of, but the stronger Tamy had other ideas. Chronis finally slipped out of her grip, but Tamy had already gotten what she wanted.

She stood there for a moment, showing off the prize she had just stolen. In her hand she held a stone about the size of her head. Its oval shape was flawless. It seemed to reflect all light and color around it in a mysterious way. Its always changing color just seemed to swirl and glide across its surface in an awe-inspiring way.

Tamy hid the stone from Chronis' sight as she ran into a small cave nearby. Chronis ran in after her with anger flooding her veins, forgetting the fact that her plan was still working.

It didn't take to long, but when she caught up with Tamy, she found her frozen with fear. And Chronis knew exactly why. After all, they weren't alone in this cave.

Tamy's greatest fear was anything big, furry, and had huge fangs, which was exactly why Chronis was extremely glad that Tamy had ran into this cave.

Right in front of them stood a huge, snarling wolf with its pitch black fur on edge. Paniking, Tamy threw the now dark stone at the creature and ran.

Chronis watched as the wolf chased Tamy away from his home. When they were out of sight Chronis turned to where the wolf once stood and started to thoroughly search the cave for the stone that gave her good luck. When the wolf returned, Chronis had searched the entire cave unsuccessfully.

She thanked her furry vegetarian friend with a hug and left for home. When she finally got off the forest path and arrived and her small wooden home beneath a giant oak, she was exhausted. All of Ralis' three moons had already risen into the night sky. She quietly crept across the carpet, placed her shoes near the door, and fell backwards onto her quilt bed.

She felt around the soft blue fabric, remembering the day her mother made it, and let a single tear rolled down her cheek. Chronis sighed and sat back up, only to find that she held something big and light in her hands. She turned on the lamp near her bed and stared at the object with bewilderment. There, with her hands wrapped around it, stood her precious stone, as if it appeared out of thin air.

Chronis cried out in joy, not trying to find out what happened. After all, she sucked at math, science, history, all that stuff, but at least she wasn't stupid. She placed it in a drawer by her bed side and whispered, "Oh Era, I thought I lost. You really are my lucky charm. I'm taking you to school tomorrow. Maybe you'll help me find my faithful familiar and prove I'm not worthless with my parent dead."

As Chronis lay on her bed, she couldn't help but stare at the scar burnt into the backside of her right hand. It was shaped just like a bison (buffalo) and given to at the age of seven. It was a permanent reminder of that day. Chronis tried to not think of it and fought back her tears, but as she drifted off to sleep her dreams took her back two years ago, back to the day her parents were killed. All the way back to the day when her life changed from perfect to a never ending nightmare.

-Well there's the first part of the story. Hoped you all liked it, and please send me your -reviews! FYI this first chapter is called The Stone. The next part is called The -Nightmare and, as you can guess, it's about what happened on the day Chronis' parents -were killed. Also, the stone has more to do with the story than you think (you'll find out -more later) all the characters you've met so far will be deeply involved in the dangerous adventure the lies ahead of Chronis and her companions. Did I just say that!? OPPS! -Please, don't mind that and send me any questions, advice, or any of that stuff. Just do -me a favor and don't be so harsh. Thanks for reading and please read the next part of -Era! See you all then! Bah-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey! Lunar Rai here and I've got the second chapter up! So please enjoy and don't -forget to review.

**The Nightmare**

Chornis stared before her with scared, wide eyes. Time had somehow turned back so that she was now the age of seven once again, but that didn't seem at all strange to Chronis. Her green eyes were like mirrors as the showed the reflection of a bison that would be forever engulfed in flames so long as it lived. It came charged at her with long, lashing wipes in place where its horns should have been. Just as it was about to attack,

Chronis closed her eyes, braving herself for the unavoidable pain yet to come.

"Fuck! I should've know you two would interefere!" shouted a dark and angry voice behind the dangerous fire buffalo.

Hearing this statement, Chronis opened her eyes. Lying in front of her were the bodies of her parents. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

They softly wispeared, "Chronis run, now!" As soon as these last words left their lips their eyes became lifeless.

Chronis wished she could, but as much as she wanted she couldn't move, it was as if she was glued to the spot. Danger was approaching because behind the inferno beast stood its elemontor, a dark male figure. It was a man that wished Chronis dead, yet she didn't know why.

"Go forth, Graganor, and get rid of this thing once and for all!" the man paused for a moment, "No. In fact, men make yourselves useful and end the child's suffering!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Chronis stood and ran as fast as she could,

wiping tears away from her face as she did. With death approaching, the young girl's speed seemed to have increased ten-fold. She rushed into the forest that lie near the now burning ruins of her home.

Knowing every twist and turn, Chronis narrowed the party of men chasing her

From twenty-three to eight. She sprang traps on them and left them stranded in the most bizarre places. She put their lives in danger, but only to survive herself. As she continued running through the forest Chronis spotted something strange. There lie a stone the same colors as its surroundings.

Feeling compelled, she quickly picked it up, not knowing that it would one day by the stone she called Era. As Chronis continued running she found the stone was slowing her down, but she refused to drop it. It wasn't long until she ended up tripping over a root. As the now six remaining men surrounded Chronis, she held Era closer as if it might help. Each man got ready to end the job with what ever weapon was in their hand.

_Mama. Papa. What should I do? _Chronis thought, _I don't want to die, not after what you did for me._

Each man drew their final blow, getting ready to her a swift painless death. Chronis screamed from the horrable death she could see coming, but it never did.

As if in reply to Chronis' scream, Era burst into a light that had no color and yet, at the same time, every color. When the blinding light vanished, so did the men pursuing

her. All that lay in their place were their clothes, their weapons, and sand.

As the dream Chronis started to fall unconscious the real Chronis was beginning to wake up. When she had finally awoke from her historical dream the first thing she noticed was that the sun was almost up, meaning she'd be late.

She skipped breakfast and quickly dressed in the appropriate clothing for today's events. As much as she liked the light blue dress and small brown shoes Chronis hated blending in. She took out the ugly brown laces of her shoes and replaced them with bright yellow ribbons. Chronis also put on a light brown belt that had two small bags on the front. Instead of tying up her hair with the frilly scrunchy given to everyone she decided to wear her down.

After deciding she liked the improved outfit Chronis sped outside only to run back in for her baseball cap, backpack, and Era the good luck charm. She raced towards the school in a hurry, only to reach it seven minutes early, which gave her enough time to hid the heavy stone in her backpack.

When it came time for class, Chronis walked in to find strange stones lined up around the classroom. Each one was a different shape and size and had one or two colors. The only thing the that they all had in common was the fact that the colors would swirl

and glide across the surface.

-There you guys go. I hope you liked it and please send your reviews, but don't be to -harsh please. Never guessed that saved her life, huh. Well the next chapter is called All -Truth Revealed and its when Era makes her BIG debute. Of course, most of you might -have already guessed what's going on. See u l8r! Lunar Rai out!


End file.
